


[Art Post] Illustrations for 'The Rule of Two.'

by Lightpoint



Series: The Rule of Two [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Badass Rey, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Gen, Hellhound II, Jakku, Leather Jackets, Leather Trousers, Lightsabers, Niima Outpost, Rey the Survivor, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith, Sith Rey, Sith Shenanigans, Sith Training, Starship Graveyard, The Dark Side of the Force, scavenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: So I've been illustrating 'Edge of Night' and 'Counting Days' because I got a tablet and Autodesk, and wanted to see what would happen. I figured that I'd post them here, because I just didn't want to put them in the main story. Any rating differences will be separated out by chapter, and you'll get advance warning.





	1. Miscellaneous

**Rey discovers the occupants of the bilge in Chapter 2:**  
[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/3ac5e7d0-7bd4-4373-a699-8a677dba9267.png.html)

**Cover Art for 'Edge of Night':**  
[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/09e57e57-a387-4184-bfe6-d046daa0bb93.jpg.html)

**Portrait of the Master and the Apprentice:**  
[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/55082d35-5c3b-41a6-bd09-fd51501cac1e.png.html)


	2. Concept sketches and an abstract-y illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these are worksafe. It's a couple concept designs, an abstract-y Rey illustration, and an attempt at coloring a Sidious pic ^_^

**Dark!Rey**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/e9704fa4-3cff-42c8-a793-36791f11e0a9.png.html)

**Concept Sketch for Rey's Jakku outfit...**  
I think she looks too much like Winona Ryder, but I dig the leather ^^

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/530514e2-7e1a-4191-8964-7f0297bd3ba1.png.html)

**Concept Sketch for Sidious' Jakku Outfit...**  
I edited a few things for the color version, which is below this one:

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/7dc43bcd-b0ae-4ab6-924c-80b19260fb3e.png.html)

**Concept Sketch for Sidious' Jakku Outfit, colored...**  
SITH SIGIL YAY...I may refine the face later:

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/0d16bb80-4761-4292-aa86-9c877f6e2bd2.png.html)


	3. Worksafe: Sidious & Rey Taking in the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worksafe pic of Sidious and Rey standing on a cliff on Jakku, seeing what they can see :) Drawn in pencil, inked with Microns, and then cleaned up a bit on my tablet in Autodesk Sketchbook.

**Taking in the View**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/56924802-88c2-476e-a094-8daca7667021.png.html)

**Detail:**

[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/bbb959db-8433-48bd-836e-a4647f74646f.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like the 'sketch first, scan, then edit in Autodesk' thing better than the 'draw freehand on Autodesk' thing. I can get a better handle on the tactile nature of drawing this way, and it feels more natural. *shrug* We'll see how it goes.


	4. Worksafe - Dark Rey, Sith Training, Concept Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 pics, all worksafe:
> 
> Sith!Rey concept sketch, more concept art for Sidious and Rey's Jakku clothing (one set, anyway), and an illustration for Rey's training. Sith training SUCKS, guys!

**Dark Rey concept sketch...Maybe Empress Rey?**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/7b361218-a9f0-4675-816c-cdd736f64895.png.html)

*

**Concept art for Jakku clothes! Note all the shaak leather, for protection. And the kneepads and boots.**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/71a36a22-21a4-4974-bb7d-319c499e6ed7.png.html)

*

**An illustration from Rey's Sith training. OUCH:**

 

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/fc820cbe-2136-4da6-9269-a35a45d54393.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Rey's face is weirdly hard to draw (in my opinion, anyway). For illustrations, I sometimes pick 1 or 2 defining features. Mostly, it's her hairstyle. But then there's her jaw/forehead ratio, and her eyes. She has that standard Hollywood prettiness set in a harshly made-up facial structure. But if I emphasize the jaw too much, it loses some of her look...Blergh. Padme is easier.  
> 2\. I think I just need to do a more detailed study, to get her face in my head.  
> 3\. Shaak leather! xD


End file.
